Flu
by Kim Joungwook
Summary: Seokjin sakit, dia terkena flu musim panas. Dan sebagai kekasih yang baik, Namjoon mengurusnya. Just a shortfic about how Namjoon treats SickSeokjin. Fluff/Romance/Namjin AU!


**Tittle** : Flu

 **Author** : Kim Joungwook

 **Pairing** : NamJin

 **Length** : Drabble

 **Genre** : Romance

 **Warning** : Shounen-ai, BoyXBoy. Typo(s). **Don't Like Don't Read!**

.

.

.

 **BTS**

 **.**

"Hatchi!"

Seokjin mengusap hidungnya dengan tisu yang langsung ia tarik kasar dari tempatnya, lalu membuangnya sembarangan ke lantai. Ia sudah tak bisa menghitung berapa kali ia bersin sejak a bangun tidur. Padahal ini baru jam 7, yang berarti 1 jam setelah ia bangun.

Ini hari Selasa, dan seharusnya ia memiliki jadwal kuliah jam 10. Tapi jika ia bersin dan terbatuk tanpa henti seperti ini, lebih baik dia absen saja.

"Uhuk uhuk!" Seokjin memegang lehernya, merasakan nyeri dan panas disana. Perutnya lapar, tenggorokannya gatal, dan hidungnya tersumbat. Sungguh penderitaan yang nyata.

"hiks! Aku lapar!" Seokjin berteriak sebal. Ia menggigil saat merasakan angin yang keluar dari pendingin ruangan yang belum ia matikan. Ini musim panas, dan ia jutsru terkena flu.

Seokjin meraih remote di atas meja nakas samping ranjangnya dan dengan cepat mematikan AC. Ia menarik lebih erat selimut yang menggulung dirinya dan duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Ia meraih ponselnya, menghubungi seseorang untuk mengabsenkannya kuliah.

Ia membuka kontak ponselnya dan mulai mencari nama yang akan ia hubungi. Teman satu fakultasnya dan kebetulan mengambil mata kuliah yang sama.

"Eo Yoongi ya."

" _Wae? Kenapa pagi-pagi sudah menelponku, Seokjin ah?"_

"Eung~ bisakah kau mengijinkanku nanti? Aku sakit~"

" _Hm? Sakit? Sakit apa? Kau lupa makan kemarin malam? Apa terlalu lapar?"_

Seokjin berdecak sebal, "Ya! Aku sungguhan sakit, Yoongi! Sepertinya aku terkena flu musim panas. Badanku tidak enak rasanya~ jadi tolong ijinkan aku ya untuk hari ini."

" _Sungguh? Kau sakit?"_

Seokjin mengangguk, "eung. Aku sungguh sakit."

" _baiklah, aku akan mengijinkanmu untuk hari ini. Tapi mata kuliah terakhir kita tidak sama kan?"_

"biarkan saja. Nanti aku akan minta tolong pada Sandeul."

" _Oke. Kalau begitu tidurlah. Semoga besok sembuh. Aku tak ingin lebih direpotkan lagi."_

"Yak! Dasar jahat!"

" _Aku tutup. Dah."_

"Yak Min Yoongi! Ish, anak ini." Seokjin berdecak sebal dan menggerutu kesal. Ia kali ini membuka aplikasi chat miliknya dan mencoba meminta tolong pada Sandeul, temannya pada mata kuliah terakhir untuk memintakan ijin atas namanya.

"Hatchi! Uhuk uhuk." Sekali lagi Seokjin mengambil tisu dan mengusap hidungnya, lalu kembali melemparnya sembarangan di lantai. Ia melirik sekilas kamarnya yang berantakan, dengan begitu banyak tisu dan satu pasang bajunya yang bertebaran dilantai. Ia tadi dengan cepat mengganti bajunya dengan yang lebih hangat.

Ia menekan tombol send, dan setelah dibalas oleh Sandeul ia membuka kontak lainnya untuk meminta bantuan untuk mengisi perutnya.

"aku lapar~" Seokjin mengeluh lirih, dengan tangannya yang bebas mengusap perutanya pelan. Ia kembali bersin, dan dengan terpaksa meletakkan ponselnya untuk mengusap hidung dan bibirnya.

" _Yoboseyo?"_

Seokjin terlonjak kaget dan segera meraih ponselnya. Panggilannya sudah diangkat.

"Namjoon ah~~"

" _Wae? Kau mau minta jemput ke kampus?"_

Seokjin berdecak mendengar nada datar dalam pertanyaan itu, "Ani! Aku tidak akan ke kampus hari ini?"

" _Kenapa? Kau ingin mengajakku membolos dan mencicipi cafe baru lagi hari ini?"_

"Namjoonie~ aku sakit! Aku sakit hingga tidak bisa keluar rumah!" Seokjin memajukan bibirnya, merajuk mendengar bagaimana Namjoon membalas perkataannya.

" _Ucucu~ Kim Seokjin sayang sakit apa?"_

"Eung~ Hidungku tersbumbat, tenggorokanku gatal, dan tubuhku rasanya meriang~"

" _Aigoo~ kau terkena flu, sayang?"_

Seokjin tersenyum lalu dengan cepat mengangguk, kekasihnya mulai peka, "eung~ badanku rasanya sakit semua. Aku juga belum sarapan. Bahkan aku belum beranjak dari ranjang."

" _baiklah. Jadi kau ingin sarapan apa? Kau pasti menelponku untuk menyuruhku membeli sarapan kan?"_

"hehehehe, kau tahu saja. Namjoonie jjang!"

" _Sudahlah, sayang. Katakan saja, mau apa? Akan aku belikan."_

Mata Seokjin berbinar, "Sungguh?!"

" _Eung. Aku belikan apapun. Asal jangan merajuk saat aku sampai ke apartemenmu. Aku tak mau mengurusi orang sakit."_

Senyuman dan binar mata Seokjin menghilang, "Ya! Begini sikapmu saat kekasihmu sakit?!"

" _sayang~ Aku sudah mengurusimu yang tengah sakit berkali-kali, sejak 3 tahun yang lalu?! Jadi aku sudah hafal dengan bagaimana kau terkena flu musim panas. Paling besok atau lusa kau sudah sembuh. Sudahlah, cepat katakan kau ingin makan apa. Aku ada kuliah jam 10."_

"Jahat!" lalu Seokjin terbatuk keras. Berteriak membuat tenggorokannya semakin sakit.

" _Jangan berteriak. Semakin sakit kan?!"_

Seokjin mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Kalau begitu belikan saja terserahmu! Katanya sudah mengurusiku yang sakit selama 3 tahun, kau pasti tahu kesukaanku saat sakit. Aku tutup!"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Namjoon, Seokjin sudah memutus sambungan telleponnya. Ia melempar sebal ponselnya ke tengah ranjang dan menendang kakinya sebal.

"Ish, Namjoon menyebalkan! Awas saja dia tidak membelikanku seperti yang kuingin. Akan kubunuh dia?!"

.

.

.

Seorang namja memakai kaos berwarna navy blue dan celana jeans terlihat berjalan santai di koridor lantai 4 apartemen yang bertempat di tengah kota tersebut. Tangan kanannya sibuk dengan ponsel, entah sedang melakukan apa. Sedangkan tangan kirirnya membawa plastik yang cukup besar, dengan uap yang masih keluar dari sana.

Ia berhenti disebuah pintu bernomor 417 dengan sticker lucu didepannya. Itu tingkah kekasihnya saat mendapat sticker mickey mouse gratis dari salah satu snack coklat bulan lalu. Ia tahu, karena ia yang membelikannya coklat.

Tanpa repot-repot memencet bel atau mengetuk pintu, ia langsung menekan 4 angka yang sudah ia hafal diluar kepala, sebagai password unuk membuka pintu apartemen didepannya.

 _Beep!_

Begitu kunci berhasil dibuka, ia langsung masuk, tidak mengucapkan salam dan dengan santai melepas sepatunya. Ia juga meletakkan plastiknya di meja dapur lalu berlalu menuju pintu di sisi ruang tamu. Satu-satunya kamar di apartemen tersebut.

Ia membukanya pelan, melihat bagaimana keadaan kamar dengan dominan warna pink yang biasanya cukup rapi itu kini berantakan. Tisu kotor bertebaran dimana-mana, belum lagi kaos dan celana pajama yang entah bagaimana bisa berada di lantai juga.

"Hah~ Kim Seokjin yang sakit memang menyebalkan."

Namjoon tidak melangkah masuk. Ia yang melihat bagaimana kekasihnya tidur dengan bergelung dibalik buntalan selimut memilih keluar. Ia menutup kembali pintu kamar Seokjin dan menuju dapur. Ia mengambil mangkuk dan gelas, untuk menempatkan makanan yang sudah ia beli.

Ia membawa bubur, samgyetang, dan juga tteokboki. Entahlah, Seokjin sangat suka memakan tteokboki super pedas saat tengah flu. Dan Namjoon hanya menurut untuk membelikannya. Lagipula memang kekasihnya cepat sembuh setelah memakan seluruh hidangan diatas tadi.

Tak lupa ia juga menuangkan teh hangat yang sudah ia beli juga. Ia tak mau menambah berantakan apartemen Seokjin dengan membuat teh. Memang, ia bisa dan pernah membuat minuman itu. Tapi dengan kemampuannya untuk menghancurkan yang sangat luar biasa, ia tak tahu apa yang bisa tiba-tiba terjadi.

Lebih baik mencegah daripada membereskan, kan?

Namjoon kembali membuka pintu kamar Seokjin, kali ini melangkah masuk dengan membawa satu nampan penuh makanan juga obat untuk Seokjin. Ia mengambilnya dari kotak P3K milik kekasihnya, karena seorang Kim Seokjin selalu menyimpan obat untuk apapun. Bahkan jika kau mencari obat penurun tekanan darah, ia juga punya.

"Sayang, bangunlah. Makan lalu minum obatmu." Namjoon mengguncang pelan tubuh Seokjin. Setelah meletakkan nampan diatas meja nakas, ia kini duduk di ranjang, setengah memeluk Seokjin untuk membangunkannya.

"eung~" Seokjin mengerang lirih. Kepalanya terasa pening, dan tubuhnya masih meriang. Ia membuka matanya perlahan, dan bisa mleihat Namjoon yang kini berbaring didepannya, memeluk tubuhnya erat. Hingga membuat wajah mereka berjarak sangat dekat.

Seokjin tersenyum tipis lalu semakin menyusupkan buntalan tubuhnya kepelukan Namjoon, "Namjoonie~~" ia merengek pelan. "Kepalaku pusing~" ia meletakkan kepanya di dada Namjoon, membiarkan kekasihya itu menepuk pelan punggungnya.

Chup!

"makan dulu lalu kau bisa tidur lagi. Ayo!" Namjoon berujar lembut setelah mencium rambut Seokjin.

Seokjin mendongak, menatap Namjoon melas, "Suapi~"

Namjoon menghela nafasnya panjang, Kim Seokjin yang manja, "baiklah. Ayo duduk, akan aku suapi."

Seokjin tersenyum lebar. Ia membuka selimut yang membuntal tubuhnya dan duduk bersandar dikepala ranjang, melihat bagaimana Namjoon mengambil nampan makanan di atas meja dan meletakkan dipangkuannya sendiri.

"kau ingin makan yang mana dulu?" tanya Namjoon begitu posisinya sudah nyaman untuk melayani sang _princess_.

"minum. Aku belum minum sejak bangun tidur." Ucap Seokjin dengan suaranya yang serak, ia batuk-batuk kecil, membuat Namjoon memijat pelan tengkuknya. Ia menyodorkan segelas teh hangat yang langsung diterima Seokjin.

"Hah~ rasanya sangat lega."

"jja, sekarang habiskan sarapanmu lalu tidur lagi. Aku akan kekampus."

Seokjin memajukan bibirnya, "wae? Kekasihmu sakit dan kau akan tetap kuliah?"

Namjoon memutar matanya, "lalu aku harus apa? Menemanimu tidur? Lebih baik aku ke kampus dan akan kembali saat makan siang. Aku akan membelikanmu makan saat itu."

Seokjin hanya diam. Dan Namjoon juga tidak kembali bicara. Namjoon itu tipe pendiam, yang jika bersama Seokjin menjadi semakin diam. Tentu saja, karena Seokjin sangat cerewet. Hingga Namjoon memutuskan untuk menjadi pendengar yang baik saja.

Namjoon tersenyum, ia mengambil gelas ditangan Seokjin lalu dengan cepat mengambil ciuman di bibir pucat kekasihnya itu.

"Ya! Jangan menciumku! Bagaimana jika kau tertular sakit?!" Seokjin tersentak kaget dan dengan reflek menutup bibirnya dengan telapak tangannya.

Namjoon tertawa, dan sekali lagi mencium telapak tangan Seokjin yang menutup bibirnya, "biar saja. Biar gantian dirimu yang mengurusku."

Seokjin menurunkan tangannya dan mencibir, "Dasar pamrih. Merawat kekasih sendiri minta imbalan."

Namjoon hanya tertawa dan mulai menyodorkan sesendok bubur. Seokjin dengan senang hati membuka bibirnya. Dan tanpa banyak bicara, ia menerima setiap suap yang diberi Namjoon. hingga satu mangkuk bubur habis dimakannya. Menyisakan tteokboki yang masih utuh dan beberapa potong ayam.

"Makanlah tteokbokimu sendiri. Aku akan mengambil air putih untuk meminum obatmu."

Seokjin hanya mengangguk dan menerima manguk berisi makanan pedas tersebut. Ia dalam diam memakan beberapa potong roti beras pedas itu, menghitung hingga angka 5 lalu berhenti. Cukup sedikit saja.

Namjoon datang tepat waktu. Saat ia mulai berkeringat karena kepedasan.

"Kau berkeringat?" tanya Namjoon. Seokjin mengangguk, bahkan bibirnya sedikit lebih merah dari tadi yang sangat pucat.

"tteokbokinya sangat pedas. Ini! Aku tidak mau menghabiskannya."

Namjoon berdecak, "aku juga tidak mau memakannya."

Seokjin hanya mencibir dan meminum air yang tadi dibawa Namjoon.

Namjoon terkekeh geli, melihat bagaimana kekasihnya itu memajukan bibirnya kesal. Ekspresi Seokjin saat kesal sangat menggemaskan.

"Ucucu lucunya~ pacar siapa sih?!"

"Pacar siapa ya~ Gak tahu tuh. Emang punya pacar?!"

Namjoon tertawa lepas, humor Seokjin memang yang terbaik.

"Ish! Berhenti tertawa! Cepat berikan obatnya sekarang!" ucap Seokjin ketus. Namjoon segera mengangguk dan dengan sisa tawa yang tersisa, ia mengambil beberapa butir obat yang tadi sudah ia siapkan. Ia mengulurkan telapak tangannya yang berisi obat itu pada Seokjin.

Seokjin diam, bibirnya semakin mengerucut sebal. Kali ini ditambah tangannya yang terlipat didepan dada.

Namjoon memandang bingung Seokjin yang tidak menerima obatnya, "Wae? Ini, minum obatnya!"

Seokjin menggeleng, ia mengerucutkan bibirnya dan memaju-majukan kepalanya. Butuh beberapa detik bagi Namjoon untuk memahami maksud kekasihnya itu.

"Astaga Kim Seokjin! Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau melakukannya! Itu tidak sehat! Bagaimana mungkin kau berpikiran untuk membuatku menyalurkan obat drai mulutku ke mulutmu?! Kau ingin kita berbagi virus penyakit?! Berhenti menonton drama tidak bermutu seperti itu!"

Seokjin mendengus, ia dengan kasar mengambil obat ditangan Namjoon dan langsung meminumnya sekaligus. Bahkan ia menghabiskan minum di gelasnya hingga tak bersisa.

"Dasar tidak romantis! Sana pergi?! Katanya mau ke kampus, sudah jam 9, nanti terlambat kau menyalahkanku."

Lalu Seokjin kembali berbaring, ia kembali membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut dan tidur membelakangi Namjoon.

Namjoon yang melihat kekasihnya itu terekeh pelan. Ia membereskan sisa makan dan meletakkannya di atas meja nakas. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya dibelakang Seokjin, membuat lengannya dengan mudah memeluk tubuh kekasihnya itu.

"sudahlah, jangan merajuk. Aku akan menyuapimu dengan bibirku saat sudah sembuh. Kau sendiri yang bilang jangan menciummu agar aku tidak sakit. Jadi jangan menyuruhku untuk berbagi saliva denganmu. Nanti aku yang sakit, kau juga yang repot." Namjoon dengan lembut menjelaskan. Meski sudah berkali-kali juga ia jelaskan. Mungkin hampir setiap Seokjin sakit. Karena kekasihnya itu selalu meminta hal yang sama setiap sakit.

Seokjin tidak berkata apapun, tapi membalikkan tubuhnya hingga menghadap Namjoon. ia mengangkat wajahnya untuk mencium pipi Namjoon lama, menempelkan bibirnya disana selama 5 detik.

"Kalau aku udah sembuh, kau benar-benar harus menciumku hingga nafasmu habis." Ucap Seokjin dengan bibirnya yang masih mengerucut lucu.

Namjoon terkekeh, ia mengusap lembut rambut Seokjin lalu balas mencium ujung hidungnya, "iya, sayang. Aku akan menciummu hingga kau puas."

Lalu Seokjin tersenyum. Ia mencium rahang Namjoon sekilas lalu memeluk erat-erat tubuh Namjoon.

"Tetap peluk aku hingga tidur. Baru boleh pergi ke kampus." Ucap Seokjin manja. Ia mendusel ke dada Namjoon, membuat kekasihnya itu tersenyum geli.

"baiklah, sekarang tidurlah. Lalu cepat sembuh untuk membersihkan kamarmu yang berantakan. Aku tak akan membantumu membereskan tisu-tisu itu."

"Yak! Kekasih macam apa kau tidak mau membantu kekasihnya membereskan kamarnya?! Lagipula siapa yang membereskan apartemenmu minggu lalu, hah?!" Seokjin memukul dada Namjoon, ia menatap Namjoon dengan mata yang ia buat garang.

Namjoon terkekeh dan mencium kening seokjin, "bercanda, sayang. Sudahlah, cepat tidur. Kau tak mau kan seluruh barang di kamarmu rusak kalau aku yang membereskan?"

"hah, terserah dirimu saja, Namjoon. aku lelah." Seokjin berucap pasrah, ia kembali masuk kedaam pelukan Namjoon dan menyandarkan kepalanya nyaman disana.

Namjoon terkekeh pelan lalu memeluk Seokjin erat dan menepuk lembut punggung kekasihnya itu. Bibirnya bergumam alunan _lullaby_ ringan untuk membuat Seokjin cepat tidur. Paling lama 30 menit hingga kekasihnya itu tidur. Ia memang mudah terlelap, ditambah efek sakit dan juga obatnya membuat Seokjin lebih cepat terlelap.

"Selamat tidur sayang. Cepat sembuh kesayangan Kim Namjoon."

.

.

.

 **END**

Uwah! Drabble sebagai permintaan maaf karena bleum update let me know, hehehehe

Ditunggu ya, mungkin minggu depan, hehehehehehehehe gak kelamaan kan? Tinggal dikit lagi kok, habis itu end. Jangan lelah untuk menunggu!

PS. Seokjin ganteng banget di poster Love Yourself

.

.

.

 **Epilogue**

"Loh, Namjoon ah? Kau ke kampus?"

Namjoon yang berapapasan dengan Yoongi berhenti. Ia baru saja mengghadiri kelas pertamanya, dan ia sudah akan menuju kelas keduanya saat bertemu dengan Yoongi di koridor kampus.

"memang kenapa aku tidak ke kampus, hyung?" tanya Namjoon bingung. Ia melirik sekilas jam di pergelangan tangannya, masih ada 10 menit sebelum kelasnya dimulai.

"bukannya Seokjin sakit? Kau tidak menemaninya?" tanya Yoongi balik.

Namjoon menganguk paham, "Tadi ku sudah ke apartemennya hyung. Aku juga sudah memberinya makan dan obat. Dia sudah kembali tidur saat aku tinggal ke kampus."

"sepertinya kau tengah sibuk untuk festival musim panas mingu depan, eh Ketua Senat? Mau aku yang mengurus Seokjin hari ini?"

Namjoon dengan cepat menggeleng, "Tidak perlu hyung. Paling besok Seokjin sudah baikan. Biar aku saja. Lagipula, kita harus melawan panas dengan panas kan?"

Yoongi membuka mulutnya, bingung dengan maksud Namjoon, "apa maksudmu?"

" _I-Yeol-Chi-Yeol, fight heat with heat_. Dan aku satu-satunya yang boleh memberikan _panas_ yang bisa melawan suhu panas Seokjin. Well, jika hyung tidak tahu maksudku tidak apa. Aku kekelas dulu, hyung. Annyeong~"

Lalu Namjoon meninggalkan Yoongi, yang masih belum bisa mencerna kalimat Namjoon.

"ah, manusia ber IQ cerdas memang berbeda."


End file.
